Shadowed Choices
by Dreamweaver216
Summary: Many generations have passed at the lake, and Firestar and the three powerful cats are but stories. Riverclan has come under deep trouble as sickness had spread... their medicine cat is dead. Now their leader must make a hard decision. Will Starclan forgive him?
1. Reconning

Leaf-fall was upon the clans. It wasn't long before sundown, and chattering squirrels bickered over the best nuts for their Leafbare store. It seemed peaceful, with the bright reds and oranges of fall, a whispering wind stirring the trees, bringing leaves spiraling down to the brittle undergrowth. Yet for Tempeststar these things were muted. The colors barely called him, the wind barely touched him. All he could hear was the pounding of the blood in his head and ears. He crouched in the thick, browning undergrowth, his eyes narrowed, waiting.

He still could not believe he was doing this, no matter how much he tried to convince himself it was right, he knew very well it wasn't. What he was about to do, if he were found out, would bring more punishment on his clan than even now it suffered. And not just from the other clans. The gray tom couldn't help but glance up once more at the faded blue sky, searching for the stars. In a way he wondered if he should even care anymore, after all, wasn't Starclan supposed to watch over the clans and send them aid? No, he would not consider the dream to be aid.

The dream had started out normally, just as it always did, reliving his leader ceremony. In many ways, Tempeststar had always been proud of how he had served his clan, and becoming leader was the ultimate achievement. But instead of all the Starclan warriors fading away after giving him his nine lives, one stayed. Curious, Tempeststar had stepped forward, and found that the cat standing in the shadows was someone new, someone he had never seen before. The cat stepped forward himself, revealing his dark gray tabby fur and piercing amber eyes.

"Greetings Tempeststar. I am Tidestar. I have come to give you a warning. Soon, a great trouble will come upon Riverclan, trouble unlike you have faced for generations. You must be ready to lead them. But, it will not be as easy as it would seem, your choices will be difficult, and may go against everything you have known since you were a kit. But if Riverclan is to survive, you must make the right choice. Choose well."

The dream had at first been unsettling, but Tempeststar soon put it off as having eaten bad prey. After all it was the medicine cats themselves who received omens, not leaders. Not usually.

Several days later it began. One by one his clan began to succumb to a strange illness. At first Cricketleaf had little difficulty in treating his fellow clanmates, until he got sick as well. All Tempeststar could do was watch as his friend slowly faded from this world. The Riverclan leader had had no choice, he had gone and sought help, willing to allow showing some weakness if his friend were to survive.

First he went to Skystar in Windclan, calmly asking for some herbs and even perhaps a visit from Windclan's medicine cat. Skystar gently refused, all cunning smiles, saying that her medicine cat's presence was required in her clan. Tempeststar knew otherwise, as Heatherlight was sunning herself and playing with a group of kits. With Adderstar in Shadowclan it was the same rejection. But Cedarstar was the worst. The Thunderclan leader had two full-fledged medicine cats, Brackenflame and Laurelsky, but Cedarstar only smirked and spoke belittlingly in response to Tempeststar's request.

"Is your clan weak? Do you need us to feed you like kits? Well Tempeststar, unless you have something in exchange, I'm sure you can manage on your own."

Disgraced, Tempeststar returned to his clan. A few sunrises later, Cricketleaf died, leaving Riverclan without a medicine cat, and with many sick members. Now the death toll had risen to six cats. One of which was Tempeststar's mate. At that thought anger and despair raced through Tempeststar's mind and his muscles tensed. Oh Lilypetal…. Her life so quickly extinguished. Now a burning necessity drove him. He had formulated a plan, a way to make sure his clan could be cared for. By whatever means necessary.

A crunching sound drew the gray tabby tom's attention. Perking his ears, he checked to make sure he was downwind of the sound, and then rose slightly from his hiding place to see who it was. A slender young she-cat padded along the forest floor, the browns and gingers of her pelt matching the colors of the forest, except for her blue-green eyes.

Laurelsky.

Once again Tempeststar's resolve wavered, but it was too late. The she-cat froze, her fur fluffing up, as she opened her mouth to scent the air. He heard her hiss, "Fox."

The leader had to smile at the irony. Oh yes, it was foxes, but not the type she would expect. Tempeststar slinked through the undergrowth until he got to a tree, and then he rose and padded around, revealing himself to the medicine cat.

"Hello Laurelsky."

The Thunderclan she-cat started, and she turned to see who had spoken. Confusion clouded her eyes, and her ears went back slightly.

"T-tempeststar? W-What are you doing here? This is Thunderclan territory. Do you want to see Cedarstar?"

The nervousness in her voice was obvious. Most likely because of the fact that he was covered with the scent of fox, and smelled nothing of Riverclan. With the barest of smiles he approached to within a few pawsteps of her.

"No Laurelsky, I'm here for you."


	2. Torrent

Confusion filled her face, along with fear, and she warily took a step back.

"What?"

Tempest star lifted his gray tail casually, watching with slitted eyes as three of his warriors , Rockshade, Troutleap, and Branchsnag slithered out of the nearby undergrowth to surround the chocolate tortie she cat. Laurelsky glanced back and forth, nervously trying to understand what was happening. Tempeststar forced himself to approach calmly, his face expressionless, knowing that if he could not keep his emotions in check he would not be able to go through with this.

"I need your expertise, Laurelsky, Cricketleaf is... Indisposed."

"What do you mean? I can't go anywhere with you, I need Cedarstar's permission first. Y-you need to come with me to camp."

"Not today... And for you… maybe never again."

She stepped back, trying to escape his advance, but her tail brushed against Rockshade's front paws and she jumped forward again, eyes flickering between the faces of the different warriors.

"I don't-"

"Just come with us and you'll see."

Her ears were flattened to her head and her fur was fluffed up, and she trembled slightly as she stood straight. Her expression was a mixed one, defiant but fearful. Growing up in Thunderclan had taught her to never back down. She looked about ready to attack, but Tempeststar doubted she would. In a way he was thankful that medicine cats usually had less battle training, this way she would be less trouble to him, but he also pitied the young medicine cat. His prisoner. He forced that thought away.

"I- No! Are you crazy Tempeststar? What do you mean? You have no right!"

When she said those words, his calm composer broke. How dare she say he had no right! He knew more pain than she would ever know, or at least, than she would know now. His lips curled back in a feral snarl and he thrust his muzzle near hers.

"I gained the right when the other leaders denied me help, when Cedarstar laughed at my request. When Thunderclan looked on in amusement while Riverclan suffered. I gained the right when my mate died before my eyes!"

He noticed the absolute horror in her expression, and pulled back, turning away from her, breathing sharply to regain his composure. Finally he turned to her once more, little expression other than pain in his eyes.

"Now, are you coming or do we have to dunk you in the lake until you're unconscious?"

"I'm going to call for help."

"So much the better. In fact..."

He stepped forward and motioned for his warriors to hold her still, they crowded around her and though she struggled they pinned her helplessly. Once she was relatively still he reached forward and slashed her leg, enough to let blood begin to drip to the ground. She hissed fiercely and pulled back, yowling desperately, but the Riverclaners restrained her, not cruelly, but firmly.

Tempeststar hated this, he hated the fear and even hatred that he knew she must feel. The cruelty that he was inflicting upon her, the pain, the betrayal…. There was no excuse. But he had no choice, he was determined to save his clan. So he nodded to Rockshade, who grabbed Laurelsky by the scruff and began dragging her in the direction of the lake. She fought every step of the way, crying for help, digging her claws into the ground. The other warriors helped Rockshade, pushing Laurelsky along, while Tempeststar stayed back for a few moments. It took all his strength to ignore the accusation in her eyes, the question. Why? He shook his head and turned to survey the scene. Hopefully the fox scent would cover any Riverclan scent. The gray tabby tom took a few moments to spread Laurelsky's blood as well as make it obvious there was a scuffle, and that she had been dragged off. Thunderclan would mourn the loss of its younger medicine cat, who must have died at the claws and fangs of the fox that had been wandering Thunderclan territory. But Riverclan would survive another day.

After arranging the scene to his satisfaction, Tempeststar bounded after his warriors, urging them to greater speed. They could not be caught on Thunderclan land. By now Laurelsky had little energy to fight the cats and as dusk descended the Riverclanners slipped into the lake, taking turns helping Laurelsky to keep her head above water as they followed the shoreline. It was the ideal time, in that they were least likely to be seen as darkness descended. Hopefully they would be far enough out that when the evening patrol arrived at the scene of the "attack" any possible scents or discrepancies would go unnoticed. The clouds gathering at the horizon would also help to aid their escape. At first Tempeststar was grateful, Starclan must be accepting of his choice, unless the clouds were a sign of their displeasure.

The leader didn't have a chance to wonder, as suddenly Laurelsky floundered in the water by Troutleap. Without a second thought he dove under her, pushing her up so she could breathe. She came up spluttering and e steadied her, oblivious to the looks of his clanmates.

"Are you—Can you manage?"

He had almost said okay, but how could she have answered that? She was being taken away from everything she had ever known, forced to swim even though she had little experience, and then held prisoner in another clan. She didn't respond, but seemed to try instead to steady and match her paws to his. He drew away when she leaned against him slightly for support, allowing Branchsnag to take his place.

Rain began to fall, meeting the lake with soft plinking sounds, as they emerged from the lake onto Riverclan territory. None of the cats spoke, and a heaviness lay upon them, for quite obvious reasons. Tempeststar couldn't help but notice the guilty and frustrated looks his warriors shot at Laurelsky when they thought he wasn't looking. To her credit she walked, almost strode, head high. Her Thunderclan pride lent her an extra measure of courage, but even so he could see the way she shivered slightly. Now that he was back on his own territory Tempeststar felt more at ease. He had succeeded! At least for now, anyway. Who knew how long he could keep the clans from being suspicious, keep them from finding out. Nonetheless he felt a sense of triumph, Laurelsky would heal his clan, and then Riverclan would be strong again, and no more cats would have to feel the pain that Tempeststar himself had felt. This triumph died as soon as they neared camp, when the wailing started.

"Nooo! Robinkit!"

Everyone froze and the warriors looked at each other in dismay. Troutleap cursed fiercely and sped off to comfort his mate. A grim look settled on Tempeststar's face once more. He pushed forward through the entrance without even caring to make sure that Laurelsky was following.

There was Shellfrost, his deputy, slowly carrying Robinkit's body from the medicine den, which she set down in the midst of the rather wet and muddy clearing. All cats that were well enough to stand and were in camp were there, watching the scene with dull eyes. Swanstep, Shellfrost's sister, looked on apprehensively from just inside the nursery, sheltered from the rain, a paw on her own swollen belly. Troutleap lay beside his wailing and sobbing mate, Honeystream, trying to comfort her, but it was obvious he himself was having a hard time. Tempeststar felt as if he were stuck in mud, which he somewhat was, and it wasn't just the rainwater that weighed down his pelt. He had been so close, so close. But yet another cat added to the tally of the dead. Laurelsky inhaled sharply beside him, and he jumped slightly, he had completely forgotten her.

"A kit…. What is happening here Tempeststar?"

She gazed at him intently, her fur hanging limply in the rain, her ears back at the somber and macabre scene. Tempeststar still couldn't move, but it wasn't the scene that held him now. It was her eyes. Shaking himself he turned to watch the scene stoicly.

"Come."

So they padded from the shadows, slowly, the leader with his shoulders hunched, hollow. As soon as Laurelsky emerged, Swanstep noticed her, the pregnant she-cat scowled fiercely and stood up precariously, waddling towards the medicine cat while taking great care in where she stepped. Laurelsky didn't seem to know what to do, and shuffled her paws slightly, looking at the ground. Swanstep sneered and glared at her coldly.

"You! You knew, but you didn't help! Filthy Thunderclanner! Medicine cats are supposed to care for any cat in need, but we have to make you help us instead. Now how are we even supposed to trust you to heal us? You would probably just be happy to kill us all off and be done with Riverclan. You're not worthy of even being called a medicine cat!"

Tempeststar thrust himself in front of Swanstep, head and tail high, voice filled with command that came from leadership.

"Enough. She is our guest, and she is to be treated as such. You should be grateful that you don't have to have your kits alone now."

Swanstep turned away, flicking her tail in condescension, and went to sit by Honeystream, murmuring comfortingly to the sobbing sandy she-cat. Tempeststar saw his warriors' fluffed fur, their narrow-eyed glares, and Laurelsky's obvious discomfort. It would not be easy for her, but then he had known that when he started this venture. So why couldn't he just make himself accept it?

"Come with me Laurelsky."

Ignoring the cats in the clearing he padded to the medicine cat den, acutely aware of Laurelsky's presence just behind him. He hesitated at the entrance, allowing the chill of the rain to remind him that this was not a nightmare, and finally pushed through. Immediately the scent of sickness washed over his senses and he had to keep from holding his breath. Without a medicine cat, the little that his clan knew of caring for the sick was being done, but one by one the caretakers fell sick as well. That's why they needed a real medicine cat. Inside lay the crumpled, moaning, and weak bodies of Beetlepaw, Goldpaw, Mosswing, Dewsplash, and Sunflame. Only Larksong and Brookpaw remained caring for the sick cats, and they looked about ready to collapse themselves. Laurelsky's gasp did not come as a surprise this time, and he knew that she was truly understanding the full complexity of the situation now.

"Half your clan is here Tempeststar… but, where is Cricketleaf?"

"He was the first."

She nodded, seeming numb, and Tempeststar shook his head slightly before looking straight into her eyes.

"Care for them…. Please."

As soon as she nodded in vague ascent he whirled and left the medicine den, escaping the scents of sickness, escaping his failures. Hopefully now his swirling stomach would calm away from them, away from her.

In the clearing, the cats had calmed slightly, now they were preparing Robinkit's body for vigil. The rain made their attempts rather futile, and the the kit's fur was dull as she lay. Before he joined them, Tempeststar approached Branchsnag, beckoning him. Once the brown tabby tom was close enough, Tempeststar kinked his tail in the direction of the medicine den.

"I doubt Laurelsky would want to leave any cats in need, but just to be sure…. Stand watch near the entrance to the den."

The warrior nodded, seeming relieved to escape the depressing atmosphere of the vigil.

"Yes Tempeststar, after what we went through to get her we wouldn't want her finding her way back."

Tempeststar didn't respond at first because he was distracted by the sight of Acornkit, Robinkit's brother, gently nuzzling his sister's ear. Branchsnag followed his gaze and looked at his leader pityingly.

"You made the right choice, Tempeststar, and sooner or later the rest of the clan will see too."

Then the brown tom padded away and Tempeststar joined the vigil, sitting quietly between Troutleap and Shellfrost. Honeystream was quieter now, simply burying her head in her daughter's cold fur. For several moments all was silent, and then Honeystream spoke hoarsely.

"She was so close to being apprenticed… she couldn't wait to get her name. But now she'll never have a chance."

The injustice of the situation caused Tempeststar to lift his head to the sky and growl slightly at the stars. Where was Starclan now? Mocking his pain? The gray tom joined Honeystream and touched her shoulder with the tip of his tail, motioning her to step back. At first she stayed planted there, but finally reluctantly backed up.

"I Tempeststar, stand witness before Starclan. Robinkit may have been young, but she showed great courage in insisting on caring for her clanmates, even when it was obvious that there was little she could do. So in the presence of Starclan I name her Robinsoul, for her truly loving manner and her unwillingness to back down. We let her go to you now Starclan, that she may be happy and watch over us."

Tempeststar took a step back, surprised at the amount of gratitude in the eyes of his clanmates, the peace that he now felt from them. Starclan was still watching. Unfortunately, Tempeststar didn't feel that peace. As the vigil went on, the rain eventually stopped, and only a soft dripping sound was what could be heard in the clearing. Soon Tempeststar found himself swaying on his paws, near to collapsing from exhaustion. Shellfrost approached him.

"Tempeststar, you need to rest, come on, let's go to your den."

Stubbornly he shook his head, but she pushed him to start walking, he tried to move towards the medicine den, but Shellfrost kept him on a path for his own den.

"Wait, I should check on Laurelsky—"

"Tempeststar, she needs to be allowed to do her work, and I don't think she'd really appreciate it."

"But—"

"Do you realize exactly what you've done? We may be saving Riverclan, but it will be quite the short term solution. We can buy maybe 2 moons before the other clans become suspicious. In the end Laurelsky will be caught in the middle of a war at best, at worst she will have to die. Whatever may happen, you've doomed her to be a prisoner for the rest of her life…. However long that may be."

Tempeststar was now at the entrance to his den, he paused, head down and whispered," I know," then he disappeared inside to sleep.


End file.
